In Building Information Modeling (BIM), various tools are used by various BIM phases such as architecture design, construction, simulation, and operations, and others, in generating electronic or digital representations of physical and functional characteristics of a facility or building and managing them. Each tool used in one or more of those phases has its own file format. There is no standard other than industry foundation class (IFC), and for the most part, no interoperability among the tools. BIM Tools and File formats used by BIM tools, e.g., include design tools such as Autodesk AutoCAD™ using .DWG and .DWF formats, Revit™ using .RVT and .RFA formats, Google™ Sketchup using .SKP format, simulation tools such as EnergyPlus, an energy simulation tool using .IDF format, Radiance, a lighting simulation tool using .RAD format, CONTAM, an airflow/contaminant simulation using .PRJ format. For the BIM life cycle, all those different kinds of file formats need to be supported. However, current tooling platform typically caters to only one phase, i.e., architecture design, or one type of simulation (e.g., energy simulation, lighting simulation, airflow simulation, or containment simulation), or operations.